Massager devices for recreational and therapeutic use are well known in the art. If desired, such massager devices may be used in combination with the separate application of lotions, oils and other liquids to the user's skin during a massage. However, such a simultaneous operation requires the user to manage both the liquid applicator and the massager device at the same time which can be cumbersome.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a massager device that provides a massaging effect and is capable of storing and dispensing a liquid. There is a further need in the art for a massager device capable of providing a massaging effect and dispensing a liquid at the same time.